


Chiaroscuro

by ladielazarus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8880334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladielazarus/pseuds/ladielazarus
Summary: Dean does what artists do. (Prompt 073 Light)





	

Dean has probably drawn Seamus about eight billion times by now, if he had to count. He’s sketched every angle, line, freckle, and grin many, many times over. Still, he doesn’t really ever get tired of it. 

He knows that Seamus does, occasionally. In fact, once in a while, Dean will be told to ‘put the sketchbook down’ and he usually obliges. He can always just finish the sketch later when Seamus isn’t around. It’s not as if he doesn’t have his husband memorized. 

Sometimes, though, he can’t help it because the light hits Seamus just perfectly and he has to get it down before he forgets. Not that he will. 

Fortunately, this time, Seamus is sleeping and, as such, not likely to complain about being turned into the subject for yet another sketch. And so, he draws him, his charcoal skating against the page. The soft music coming from the wireless is the only sound apart from that and it’s so nice and domestic that Dean can barely believe his luck. How in the world did he get so lucky?

Seamus shifts, eventually, and one eye bats open lazily. “You’re such a stalker, Thomas,” he grins, stretching his arms above his head and shifting on the sofa. “You wait for a bloke to go to sleep and then you sketch him when he isn’t looking.”

Dean grins back. “You want to see it?”

“Nope,” Seamus shakes his head. “I want you to come over here and lay down with me and then find something stupid to watch on television. You can be a creepy voyeur later, yeah?”

Dean can’t argue with logic like that. After all, there will be other light.


End file.
